Melting Point
by DistortionDrive
Summary: A month after the events chapters 140-142 Kazuya starts a romantic relationship with him and his 4 aunts. In this AU of freezing kazuya will discover things about himself his past his 4 aunts and the truth about his sister Kazuha's death. ON HIATUS!


This the first is fanfic I ever written it is intended to be a romance between Kazuya and his aunts. The events in this story will take place about a month after chapters 140-142 this is an AU of freezing and I might not include Satellizer in this story. I will give Kazuya some origanal abilities in this story.

I own nothing

MELTING POINT

Chapter 1: An Indirect confession

It was a peaceful day for the young Kazuya aoi he was with his aunts Cassandra, Teslad,Windy May, and Lucy they asked Kazuya to show them around the school campus Kazuya tried to show them everything he thought was important or interesting.

"Is their anything that you wanted to see?" Kazuya asked

Windy May was the one to reply. "Not really it doesn't matter where we go as long as its with you Kazuya."

Kazuya blushed at her words. He truly loved his aunts even if they can be really stubborn sometimes. Before he enrolled to west genetics he was very sad and lonely because of his sister Kazuha's death. He enrolled because he thought it would make him feel happier however it only made him feel sadder and lonelier. When he first met his aunts he was nervous and confused about who they were and where them came from and he still is confused but for completely different reasons, his feelings for them. They could make him laugh when nobody else could they would hug him and make him feel better when he was sad and when he was around them he could feel true happiness. But he felt something else when they touched him something hard to describe a strange feeling that made his insides really hot and burn but it felt good to him.

The only person he ever told was su na lee and she would always tease him about it but she told him he should tell them how he feels. He decided he would finally confess his feelings to them. But he was worried that they wouldn't feel the same way about him. Kazuya stopped walking an turned to face his aunts.

"um guys can we talk I want to tell you all about something really important?" Kazuya asked

His aunts focused all their attention on him they could feel his nervousness and the could tell that he was worried about something they looked at him with concern especially Cassandra because he was usually so comfortable around them.

Windy May worriedly grabbed his hand and replied. "Of course Kazuya is something wrong?"

"No nothings wrong". He he told her and let out nervous sigh. "I just wanted to tell you..." Was all he could say before he was cut off by the voice of his principal sister Margret on the school's speaker .

"Kazuya aoi and the Legendary Pandora please report to my office immediately." sister Margret said.

"Oh I guess it can to wait for now lets go." Kazuya said.

His aunts where still concerned and wanted to know he to say but they listened to him and walked to sister Margret's office with Windy May and Cassandra holding his hands and with Lucy and Teslad walking right behind them.

 **In sister Margret's office**

"It's nice to see you all today." sister Margret said. "You may be wondering why I called you all here so suddenly, well its because someone is coming here to see you oh here he is now." sister Margret said then pointed towards the opening door. The door opened to reveal Gengo aoi and his body guard su na lee.

"Grandfather why are you here?!" Kazuya shouted surprised. Then he look over and saw su na look at him then at his aunts and then she giggled.

"Its nice to see you to Kazuya." Gengo said with a chuckle. "Its good to see you as well girls."

"hello father." Windy May said and gave him a smile.

"Sister Margret can you leave us alone a while?" Gengo asked

"Of course." sister Margret replied and left the room

"Kazuya and su na please wait outside the room while I discuss something with my Daughters."

 **In the hallway**

"So Kazuya have you told them yet? su na said in a teasing tone with a giggle

"I was trying to but I got cut off when we were called up here." Kazuya said.

"Wow you actually went through with it I didn't know you had in you." su na said in an impressed tone and slapped him on the back and gave a small giggle and a smile

"Thanks but I wish I could have told them how I felt" Kazuya said slightly depressed tone a tone that didn't go unnoticed by su na.

"Sorry Kazuya." su na said softly then starred down at the floor. "I kind of feel like me and Gengo ruined your chance to tell them." su na said

"Don't worry about It they probably don't even feel the same way about me anyway." Kazuya replied.

This angered su na a bit. "Never talk down about yourself Kazuya your kind, smart, handsome, and your the sweetest boy I know and any girl would be lucky to have you. su na said making Kazuya blush deeply. "Hey Kazuya how come you never found a pandora after you enrolled here."su na asked trying to change the subject.

"Grandfather told me not to find a partner before I came here" Kazuya replied.

"Why would he tell you that?" su na asked in a curious tone.

Kazuya chuckled then said. "I asked that same question but I never got an answer But you know my grandfather he always full of surprises."

su na smiled then replied. "yeah he is isn't he."

Gengo suddenly opened the door. "Kazuya please follow me in please." Gengo said in serious tone.

"It was nice talking to you su na lets do it again another time." Kazuya said.

su na gave him a wink and a smile and said. "Sure any time." then she waved as he went inside.

 **In the office**

Kazuya followed Gengo inside and was surprised because when Kazuya entered the room his aunts walked up to him and gave him a tight hug and they were blushing and smiling at him. But when they touched him they felt a strong power coming for Kazuya the room got warmer and his eyes flickered red but went back to normal.

"You four seem really happy about something what did you talk about" Kazuya asked seemingly unaware of what happened.

Lucy was the first to respond. "We would love to answer your questions Kazuya but father wants to talk to you right now."

"Listen Kazuya I want you to have to have children with the Legendary pandora." Gengo said in a serious tone. Kazuya's face turned beet red.

"What!" Kazuya said struggling to find any other words.

"Its like I said Kazuya I want you to have children with the Legendary pandora,your children would be very strong and could help you guide humanity." Gengo said. "that is unless you have a problem with this Kazuya."

Kazuya looked his grandfather in the eye and adamantly said. "I love Cassandra,Teslad,Lucy, and Windy May and I have no problem having children with them." He quickly covered his mouth with his hands and turned to look at his aunts hoping he didn't offend them. They were blushing and smiling obviously happy with his response to Gengo.

"Okay its settled then you are going to have children with the Legendary pandora." Gengo said without showing his shock from kazuya's response. "Well thats all I wanted to talk about you all may leave, oh and one more thing Kazuya take good care of my Daughters because I know that they will take good care of you." Gengo said in a serious voice.

"Don't worry I promise that I will." Kazuya said getting him a kiss on the cheek from each of his aunts then he waved his grandfather goodbye as he and his aunts left the room.

Gengo sighed then said "I know you will Kazuya."

 **Alright that the end of the first chapter give it a reveiw and tell me what you thought and like I said before this is may first fanfic so I hope that you will enjoy it**


End file.
